


In the heat of the moment

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a short, smutty fic inspired by a certain picture posted on IG.....featuring my two favorite people





	In the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild again!

The sun is beating down over the sandy hills in Southern Georgia. It is really hot today and hiking out here maybe wasn't the best idea to begin with, but then again, maybe it was.

Richard looks at the current view in front of him, Lee walking a few steps ahead, wearing blue cargo shorts, a baseball hat and no shirt. His gorgeous shoulders and back on full display. He is carrying a water bottle as they hike on the trail.

Lee suddenly stops and turns, his grin visible under the baseball cap and the aviator sunglasses, which actually belongs to Richard "nice, huh?".

"Yes, very, but bloody hot" and Richard takes a swig of his own water, wiping his brow with his arm "I'm glad we left Carl at home, he would have died out here....".

"Yeah, good call there, Rich....." and he comes over, giving Richard a kiss on the lips, putting his sweaty chest against his.

Richard looks around, making sure nobody is around, before he returns the kiss "just looking out for the seniors in this family....".

"Well, he sure is happy" and Lee motions to Pete who is running ahead of them, carrying a stick and overall just enjoying himself immensely.

"I think he would be happy anywhere, Lee.....".

"True". Lee reaches in his pocket, getting his phone out "hey...take my picture would you?".

"Sure" and Richard grabs the phone, his fingers brushing over Lee's, his index finger tracing the ring on Lee's hand "I love when you wear it".

"I know....it's nice when I can wear it, babe" and they separate.

Richard motions with his hand "walk a bit over there, I want to get the background and maybe Pete". Lee does and then turns around, smiling at his husband, who takes a couple of pictures. He checks them on the phone and then swallows hard, he can't help but look at Lee, his gorgeous upper body on full display, his nice biceps, broad chest with sparse hair, down over his stomach and then his eyes fall on the cum gutters.....he knows there is a correct name for those, but that eludes him at the moment. Those indents are just sexy as hell to Richard and seeing them nice and tan and out here in the open stirs something deep in his stomach.

"Hey, you ok there, Rich?", Lee sounds concerned.

Waving his hand, Richard hands the phone back to Lee "yeah, sorry....just go distracted......here, I think I got a good one".

"Thanks.....we better head back to the car, I'm roasting and I need a shower".

Richard teases him "well, it must be really hot if you, Mr. wearing 4 layers of clothing at all times, is hot".

Lee sticks his tongue out at him "very funny, Rich....." and he whistles at Pete "PETE! Come here boy.......time to go home......".

That tongue.

The Brit stands rooted to the ground for a few seconds, that long, soft, warm and velvety tongue of Lee's. Fuck! He remembers the first time that wrapped around his cock in a trailer in NZ, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Lee had shown him his impressive oral skills and Richard had shot his load embarrassingly quickly as Lee swallowed him down.

Shaking his head, he tries to get rid of all the naughty images currently swirling in his head. He keeps moving behind Lee and soon they are back at the car. The parking lot is empty besides their vehicle, one of the perks of coming here on a weekday.

Lee turns the car on, setting the air conditioning on full blast, opening the back door for Pete "in you go". He goes to the back to get the water bowl, filling it and setting it on the seat "here, try not to make a mess" and he shuts the door, turning to get the backpack from Richard.

Richard has a funny expression on his face, staring at Lee "what, Rich?".

Blushing at getting caught, he looks down "ehhh, nothing" and he hands him the back pack.

"Yeah, and pigs fly in the sky". Lee steps closer, dropping the bag on the ground, pulling Richard into his arms, licking the Brit's ear "come on, out with it", but he feels it, Richard's hardness pressing into his upper thigh. He smirks "horny, Rich?" and he cups him through his shorts.

Richard groans, pressing into his hand and their lips meet in a fiery kiss "ughhhhh".

Lee continues to touch him, enjoying every plea and grunt coming from his husband, their tongue dueling for control as they devour each other. Lee swings them around, pressing Richard against the back of the car. Richard grabs Lee's behind, rutting against him. Scraping his teeth down Richard's neck, Lee pinches his nipple, feeling him twitch and another moan escapes Richard's lips "ohh fuck".

"I'm on it, love" and Lee drops to his knees, grabbing the hem of Richard's shorts.

Richard yanks at his hair, his voice sounding concerned, but deep with lust "we are outside....in public".

Lee looks up at him, caressing his meaty, hairy thighs "so....nobody is here......" and he nips teasingly at his bulge with his mouth "but if you would rather die of blue balls, be my guest" and he reaches into the short leg with his hand, sliding his fingers up to touch Richard's sack.

A whimper rips from Richard's mouth "Lee......ohhh fuck it" and he opens his own shorts, shoving them down in a hurry "Lee, please.....".

"You naughty man.....no underpants again..." and he looks with appreciation at Richard's hard cock, standing proud, the head swollen and a couple of glistening drops of precum leaking at the slit,

Richard mutters "I hate underwear" and it turns into a groan when Lee sticks his tongue out, licking him from base to tip and back down again "ohhh fuck yes". He grabs Lee's short hair, giving it a tug and looks down, seeing Lee swirling his tongue around, pushing his foreskin all the way back, lapping quickly underneath the mushroom head. Richard's eyes roll back in his head as he feels himself being brought closer to the edge "ohhh god...".

Lee works him quickly, using his hand to stimulate his balls and lower half of his shaft, in rhythm with his tongue and mouth. He can tell by the noises Richard is making that is he close and Lee inhales and then swallows as much as Richard down as he can. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, hearing Richard panting above him and feeling the warning tug.

"FUCK....FUCKKK........FUUUCCCKKKKKK........ohhhhhhhh" and Richard gushes hot, Lee swallowing it all down until Richard sags against the car, breathing heavy.

He caresses Lee's head and then finds the strength to yank Lee back up, their lips meeting in a messy kiss. Richard moans when he tastes his own cum and he buries his head in Lee's neck "bloody hell.......thank you......that's was........wow".

Lee chuckles and nuzzles Richard's neck "I aim to please".

"Yes you do....." and he looks at Lee "what about you?".

Blowing on the Brit's ear, Lee leans close "how about we hurry home and we share a shower....I really would like you to fuck me in there".

Richard feels to his surprise, his body's response to that and he smirks at Lee "deal" and they separate as Richard pulls his shorts back on. He looks in the rear view window and Pete is looking out, wagging his tail and acting very excited. He motions to Lee "I guess we can be happy he can't talk, huh?".

"Very!" and Lee gets in the car, followed by Richard and they head for Lee's rented house in Atlanta.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
